


Home

by Kaiielle



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alright I shall now lead you all to death, Angst, Basically Seven's POV for days 7-10, Eventually a good ending.... I guess, F/M, I thought I could write light and fluffy things for the V Route but boi was I wrong, I've warned you enough, Like I said spoilers, Reset Theory AU, Reuploaded because the site was being weird, Romance, Seven Route Spoilers, Spoilers, V Route, V Route Spoilers, i just have a lot of feelings, seven-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiielle/pseuds/Kaiielle
Summary: He'd always been nonchalant about her going into other routes, and he had already accepted the fact that she forgot him every time she moved. He always let it slide, because he knew that eventually, she'd come back to him.She always came back to him.So why was he doubting himself now?(Also: Kaiielle realizes that Seven should still have memories of MC in his route, because even though Another Story happened before the other routes, the content was releasedafterthe casual and deep routes. Kaiielle also realizes that angst must be written.)





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 707 Reset Theory - A theory stating that whenever MC finishes a route and goes on another one, the game 'resets' and everyone (including MC) completely forgets about the previous eleven days... Except for Seven. 
> 
> Kaiielle's addition to the 707 Reset Theory - Even though Another Story takes place chronologically before the deep and casual routes, it was added on _after_ the other routes. So Seven would technically still have his memories about his True End with MC, and everything else... even before it happens. When I realized this and shrieked about it with my dear friend ayinvui, I just had to write about this.
> 
> Additional Note: I had to re-upload this because the site was being weird and not showing the older version properly.

_God, she was just as beautiful as he remembered._

Seven tightly gripped the steering wheel, trying to keep his eyes focused on the dark stretch of road in front of him, rather than sneaking glimpses in the rearview mirror to focus on the young lady sitting behind him. Her attention was clearly somewhere else, as she looked down at the third passenger of the car, who was currently groaning in pain, and resting his head on her lap. Seven couldn't help but take an even longer glance at her as he studied her through his rearview mirror. 

She looked like she was about to burst into tears, but miraculously hadn't; almost as if she were willing her tears to stop... At least in front of V. He caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eyes, and watched as she raised a small, slender hand to V's face, gently brushing strands of mint-blue hair out of his eyes. The ministrations didn't stop there, however, and Seven felt a pang of envy and hurt as he watched her continue to stroke his hair, comforting the drugged man. 

_She still gets the same look in her eyes when she's worried,_ Seven thought to himself, a bittersweet smile on his face as he watched her mumble something indecipherable under her breath. The sudden glare of headlights of a car on the opposite lane startled Seven, and he immediately brought his attention back to the task on hand... Bringing V to his hideout. 

Once he was sure that nothing else was going to distract him, Seven let his thoughts wander. He honestly hadn't known what to expect when the game had reset again, after experiencing almost a year of constant resetting and reunions. He knew that there was something different about this route, something exciting and much, much more raw about the dialogue going on than usual. But something that had set him off from day one was the seed of uncertainty and fear growing in his stomach. 

_Was he still going to be her True End?_

"How long until we reach your hideout?" 

Seven's eyes glanced up at his rearview mirror instinctively when he heard her speak up from the back. Her eyes, so beautiful and telling, bore into his own eyes, waiting expectantly for a reply. "Thirty minutes, forty-five at the least!" Seven replied, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. V made a low, guttural noise, making both of them flinch. "How's he doing back there?" He asked, a slight frown on his face. 

"He's-" Her voice caught in her throat, and Seven's heart broke for her, wishing he could take away all the pain. "He's definitely alive..." She bit her lip, her hand resuming her soothing ministrations on V's hair. "He's in a lot of pain." 

"This would have been much easier if we'd gone to the hospital," Seven said, his voice taking on a sharper tone than he'd intended. Her eyes rounded in surprise at his tone, and he winced. Right - he'd forgotten that she'd be shocked at the complete one-eighty in his personality. Sparkling, bright and shiny court jester Seven? Nope. Not always. "I understand why we can't. I'm just... frustrated." 

She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something else, but she stopped, and instead, went back to concentrating on the man resting his head on her lap, giving him the same look of worry she'd always, always reserved for Seven. _At least, back on his route._

Seven tightened his lips, and pressed his foot down a bit harder on the gas pedal. 

(*) 

Upon reaching the hideout, Seven reached the hard realization that V was much too heavy to carry on his own. "I'll help," he heard her pipe up, and without asking him where he wanted her, Seven felt her ease into V's other side, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Come on," she said urgently, walking ahead of him. 

_She cares so much._ Seven couldn't help but smile to himself as she hurried to keep up with his pace, occasionally telling V that they were 'almost there' and to 'hold on for just a little longer'. It didn't seem as though V even understood what they were saying, however, as he just stared blankly ahead of them, his eyes bleary and unfocused. "Where..." she sounded out of breath, and Seven couldn't blame her, not when she was carrying the weight of someone who was much taller than she was. "Where can we put him?" 

"Put him in the... in the bedroom." Seven hesitated - the bedroom. His memories of the bedroom in his hideout suddenly came rushing back to him. Her hair, forming a curtain around her face as she leaned over him, a slight smile on her face as she leaned down to kiss him. Her nails raking down his back, her skin, warm and pink as he peppered kisses over her shoulder, her neck, her collarbone...

_I want to leave on you evidence... that I existed._

"Seven?" 

Seven shook his head. _Not the time to get lost in memories._ "Sorry. Sorry. Let's move him." After a couple of minutes of maneuvering themselves through the small cabin and the small doors, they finally succeeded in getting V down on the bed. Seven watched as she immediately brought up a chair and sat by him, watching him incessantly as she continued to stroke his hair. Seven felt like he was about to throw up - he'd always been nonchalant about her going into other routes, and he had already accepted the fact that she forgot him every time she moved. He always let it slide, because he knew that eventually, she'd come back to him. _She always came back to him._

So why was he doubting himself now? 

"I'm going to go into the other room," Seven blurted out, hating that he felt like an intruder, hating that it felt like he was unwelcome in the bubble that was their personal space. "I need to set up countermeasures so that the hacker can't find us or track us through the messenger." 

"Okay," she said softly, her eyes not leaving V's face. She looked so scared, so worried and anxious that it was taking every fiber of his being not to run over to her and scoop her into his arms, telling her that everything was going to be okay. If his memory served him right, she should smell like vanilla. Soft, silky and smooth, wonderful to hug and even more wonderful to kiss.

"I'm also going to call an acquaintance of mine." He remained in the doorway, his hand over the doorknob, as his heart twisted. "We need to get him at least some kind of medical help. This person is very trustworthy, so don't worry about anything." 

She looked up at him, the relief evident in the way her shoulders slumped. She smiled, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Would you? Thank you!" She exhaled, and she placed a hand over her heart. "I mean it. Thank you... for everything." 

Seven shook his head, only able to manage a smile before leaving the room. "Don't think about it. You two are RFA. You're one of us. And we take care of our members." Before he exited the room, he turned around to glance over his shoulder to give her one last reassuring smile... and realized a moment too late that he shouldn't have. He saw her, oblivious to the rest of the world, leaning over to press a soft kiss against V's forehead. It wasn't a long kiss, per se, but it spoke volumes. _I'm here for you. I will never leave you. Please stay with me._ How many times had she blessed him with kisses like these? How many times had these kisses reassured him that she would always be there for him, that she would go to hell and back with him, that she would always love him?

He couldn't take it anymore - without saying another word, he left the room to go and distract himself with the virtual world.

(*) 

"You're abnormally silent."

Seven raised unbelieving eyes across the table towards Vanderwood, who was idly drinking from a cup of coffee. "Madam Vanderwood, I had no idea that my silence bothered you so much." Quite some time had passed since they'd arrived at the hideout, and he was painfully trying not to see how close she and V had gotten in that very short amount of time. He knew that he was coming off as particularly cold towards her, but he knew that him keeping his distance from her was the only thing keeping him sane. Vanderwood had been nagging him non-stop about the way he was treating her, but frankly, Seven thought it was worth it. 

He'd been silent since she and V went out for a walk that evening. He'd let them go without a word of rebuke, without any questions at all. They left half an hour ago, and Seven was desperately trying to keep his mind on other things. For example, he definitely didn't want to think about what they were talking about. He didn't want to think about what they were doing, what they were talking about, if they were holding hands, if they were hugging... or kissing... 

"... So this is what the great hacker Seven looks like when he's jealous." Vanderwood quirked up an eyebrow. "And for the last time, don't call me Ma-"

"I'm not jealous." Seven cut Vanderwood off, not taking a break from the long stream of letters and numbers he was typing in retaliation to the hacker's code. "She needs her space, she needs to talk with V, then fine." 

"You can say that all you want, but I know you better than I'd like to." Vanderwood narrowed his eyes. "And I know that this is going to affect your work!" 

"So what if it does?" Seven finally looked up, his fingers freezing over the keyboard. "So what if I'm jealous? So what if it's the only thing I can think about lately? So what if I want to give her _everything_ that he doesn't want to give to her? So what? It shouldn't matter to you!" Seven, realizing how angry and out of character he sounded, hastily went back to typing. "And it shouldn't matter to me, either." 

Before Vanderwood's quick wits could even begin to craft a response in return, they heard a loud cry coming from outside of the cabin. "It's her-" Vanderwood started to say, but Seven was already up and on his way to the door before Vanderwood had even started moving. 

_Where was she? What had happened?_ Seven ran down the path, begging the gods above that they hadn't gone too far. _Please let her be safe. Let her be safe. Let her be safe. Please. Please._ Seven reached up to wipe away a tear that had started to escape his eyes. He continued to run, memories of them that only he could remember rushing through his brain at a hundred miles a minute. He finally saw someone up ahead of him in a clearing, and he could see that it was two people - one on the ground, one kneeling over the one on the ground. He called out her name; it sounded like a prayer on his lips. As if the world was ready to answer his prayers, the moon shone down on the couple in the clearing, illuminating the mint-colored hair that belonged to the person on the ground. 

Then, she looked up at him from her position over V and it was as if the world had lifted the hugest burden off of his shoulders. _She was alive._ He hurried up to them, and saw that her hands were stained red with blood, tears falling from her face as she continued to press her hands in vain on the rapidly-growing bloodstain on the front of V's shirt. "Seven - please," she choked out a sob, not knowing what else to do. It was a brief moment of hesitation - she needed him. _She needed him!_

Which meant that... she needed him to keep his head on his shoulders, and take care of V. Seven knelt down on the ground across from her, trying to calm her down as much as possible. "Vanderwood... Vanderwood's on his way," Seven said, removing his jacket so he could put pressure on V's wound. She was safe, and he could function. She was safe, and that was all that mattered. 

(*)

They'd driven to the hospital at the speed of light - Seven was at the wheel, Vanderwood was holding on for dear life in the passenger seat, and she had her arms around V in the backseat, applying pressure to his wound and trying to keep him awake. They'd stormed into the hospital, Vanderwood barking at the nurses to get them a surgeon stat... and barking even more when they'd hesitated by the briefest of minutes. The three of them together provided as much information as they could to the doctors and nurses, and ultimately, V was wheeled into the operating room for an emergency procedure. 

"I need to inform Jumin about everything," Seven muttered under his breath, pacing as he took out his cellphone. "I don't have time to do anything else, I need to inform Jumin - and Jaehee! Zen... and Yoosung..." The redhead felt a twinge of remorse for his younger friend, knowing that Yoosung was not going to take this news well. Although V hadn't given out any specific names, Seven felt in his gut that Rika had something to do with it. 

A hand suddenly snatched his phone from his hand, and surprised, Seven looked up to see that Vanderwood had taken over his texts, tapping rapidly into the phone. "Vanderwood, give that ba-"

"Go to her," Vanderwood ordered, gesturing towards the young lady in blue who was standing morosely outside the doors that led to the operating room. "She needs you. Go." 

"But-"

"I can pretend to be you for fifteen minutes," Vanderwood rolled his eyes. "Go." His eyes softened, if only very briefly, before hardening back to his 'no-nonsense' look. "I'll even give you some privacy." 

Vanderwood walked away, leaving Seven in the silence of an empty hospital hallway. Everything seemed so quiet, now that the doctors and nurses were gone, now that they were away from the Emergency room and the people crying in pain. He found himself counting the steps towards her, seeing that she was still clutching his blood stained jacket in one hand, the other hand was curled tightly into a fist, as if she was trying to stop herself from breaking apart. She didn't notice him until he was standing right next to her, and even then, he had to gently call her name for her to register that he was there. She turned to face him, her eyes nearly spilling over with tears, and suddenly, before any of them could grasp what was happening, she was rushing forward, and burying herself in his arms. 

_And it felt so right._

Seven held onto her, feeling her arms wrap around him and pull him closer to her as she buried her face into his shoulder, hot tears dripping onto his shirt, and sinking through to his skin. He closed his eyes and placed his chin on the top of her head, running soothing circles on her back as she cried into his chest, dry, racking sobs that made him feel as though _he_ was crying, too. He didn't know how long he held onto her, and he had gone long past caring. This is what he needed. This is what he craved for, the feeling of her in his arms, and the feeling that they needed each other to hang onto. 

Selfish bastard that he was, he was content with holding her like this, having some sort of semblance to his old life with her, in a route and a universe that seemed so far away. _If anyone's listening, please let me just have this moment with her. Let me be here for her. Let me love her like this, hold her like this, until she doesn't need me anymore. That's all I need. If this story turns out to be her true end, then so be it. Let her be happy. But let me just have this moment. Please._

She stiffened in his arms, and Seven immediately loosened his arms wondering if he'd done something wrong; if he'd squeezed her too tight or not enough. She looked up at him, her reddened, tear-stained eyes meeting his molten gold eyes. "Seven...?" 

"Yes?" He breathed out, trying not to think about how close she was to him.

"I'm going to ask you a really weird question, but..." She gulped, and diverted her eyes. "Have I... Have I met you before?" 

The world stopped. 

_What do you mean?_ Seven wanted to shake her. His heart sped up; was she actually remembering him? In the past, she had never even had a clue that she had a past with him in another universe, so why was she saying something like this _now_? _What do you mean by that?_ "I... What are you talking about?" He managed a nervous chuckle, and she seemed embarrassed. 

"I kne-knew you'd think I'm crazy," she muttered, and bowed her head back down so she could lean against his chest. "It's just... for a second there, you felt familiar to me." Her arms tightened briefly around him. He almost missed the next words she said, especially since they were spoken, muffled into his chest. "This is going to sound stupid to you, but for a moment... you felt like _home_." 

Seven had no words for her. He had nothing else to say, not when he felt like his heart was exploding, bursting at the seams with love. _She remembered him._ It might not have been the stark recognition he wanted, but it was something. It was a small thread that he could hang onto, a tiny, miniscule thread, but it was something that he would continue to hold onto as the days passed by. This was a thread that he'd needed to hold onto for a while now, especially when his confidence was all shot down. This thread was fate; destiny. It was hope. 

Because no matter how many times they would be separated, no matter how many times she went on another route, and fell in love with someone else, Seven knew that they were meant to be. She would find her way back to him, eventually.

_She always did._

**Author's Note:**

> The angst. The pain. The suffering. I live. I breathe. I die. This started out as the angstiest thing I've ever written, but I think it turned out alright in the end. 
> 
> If you think there's any part of my reset theory that's flawed/incorrect, please comment about it! I'd love to talk to you about it, and have a good discussion with you all. 
> 
> ((I finished writing this half-asleep, so if there's anything that seems out of the ordinary or wrong, please tell me! I might have switched tenses or used wrong words, so please help me make my work a better one <3 I will be eternally grateful.)) 
> 
> As always, I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
